


【佐祐】佐野：有仇必报

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: OWV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Summary: 看图说话 btky拍摄花絮图是好文明这次是佐祐了 真的佐祐ooc（后半部分可以是我也可以是你）梗有参考霓虹太太的图
Relationships: Sano Fumiya/Honda Kousuke, 佐野文哉/本田康祐
Kudos: 3





	【佐祐】佐野：有仇必报

四人在摄影棚内吵吵闹闹，完全不像准备要出道的艺人，而是像第一次进棚的小学生。  
好吧，有点夸张，他们其实在锻炼作为吉本人都要有的基础技能，“喂秀太！给我把梗好好接住啊！这不是冷场了吗！”引来staff阵阵低笑。几个人换好服装后相互打量，只有本田一个人像是随时可以去街上收保护费的，秀太像个小少爷，中川像个神父，佐野嘛……单纯的诱人。本田看拍摄时间还没到，提出互换衣服看看效果。

三人os：不，还是算了吧，浑身铁链手铐是不良标配，你最适合。

一片混乱中，本田扒着秀太的外套，秀太誓死捍卫，连中川和佐野什么时候把衣服换了都不知道，中川憋着笑戳了戳还在纠缠的两人，两颗脑袋齐刷刷转过去——看到佐野穿着中川的神父外衣，上半身很完美，下半身……不错的长裙。本田噗地一声笑了出来，引得中川、秀太差点破功。眼看着佐野头上快炸毛，本田连忙为他挽尊：“原来那套挺好的！显得你身姿挺拔，拍出来看着会有1米8！”这解释还不如不解释，本田无意间在雷区蹦迪，南征北战呼米亚并非浪得虚名，佐野必定要小小地报复回去。

拍摄完成后，四人规规矩矩地向staff鞠躬，进到休息室里换下服装、收拾东西回家。本田放置在梳妆台上的手机一直震动个不停，消息堆满了草地和光希笑得灿烂的锁屏，本田只有坐在镜子前处理事务。在他没注意到的时候，中川、秀太已经偷偷溜掉，只剩佐野和他在同一空间内。佐野静静走向他背后，看着他翻飞的手指……还是一会再算账吧（人美心善fumiya）。

本田终于把消息回复完，塌下崩了很久的肩膀，长舒一口气，抬头一看镜子差点没被吓到少女哭泣，佐野像替身使者一样站在背后。佐野趁他还懵着，按着他的肩膀把顺势把椅子转了一圈。本田还没反应过来这个空间只剩他们两人，无论是佐野搭在他肩膀上的手，还是踩在椅子上，强行挤进他双腿的锃亮皮鞋，都……太暧昧了。佐野因为摘了隐形眼镜，本想让自己的眼神看起来更凶狠，却因为看不清本田的脸而闯入他的安全距离；在本田看来，佐野那上妆后更为艳丽的面容近在咫尺，眼神还很危险。

本田os：这个情况是不是不动比较好？

佐野按在他肩上的手卸了力，转而用一根手指顺着脖颈向胸口游走，修长的手指在黑色衣服的衬托下更为细白；长期跳舞的缘由，指尖都能传情。本田下意识吞咽了一下，他实在摸不清佐野心里在想什么。手指挑开本田没有扣子的不良外套，没想到里面还有背带夹，佐野瞳孔地震：太犯规了吧，谁能想到里面还大有乾坤呢。

既然要报复，那就坏到底咯，佐野下了决心抓起本田的背带，本田因为紧张和被动牵制，身体自动反应挺起了胸膛，配上因为抬头仰望过久颈椎发酸的可怜眼神，没卸完唇妆、润红的猫猫唇，各种方面意味上的……很不妙。佐野快扛不住这样的氛围，另一只手把本田挺起的胸膛压下去（其实在趁机感受他在家锻炼出来隐隐约约的胸肌，自己是精瘦体型永远也练不出来），放出想了整个拍摄时间的“狠话”：“你这套也不错，显得肩膀宽厚，肌肉发达，至少有180斤。”

从佐野拉起他背带的时候本田就过热当机的大脑终于转动起来——佐野是在报仇。也挺可爱的嘛。可能是上天觉得这情境再进行下去就儿童不宜了，staff敲门的声音适时响起：“还有人吗？摄影棚要关了。”两人如风一般分开，大声答到：“马上收拾完！”  
本田在镜子前收拾东西，背影透露着一丝慌乱，耳朵尖和他火红的头发一个颜色。  
佐野边把平板塞进背包边想：一直都是他扮演欺负人的角色，谁知道欺负他才是最有趣的呢。

End.

ps.我就是上天（嚣张）


End file.
